An unknown past
by RainbowDucky08
Summary: Spencer is new and Ashley likes her from the start but when Spencer tells Ashley she is gay...
1. Friends?

A/N: I hope you like my story and this is a little short. Ill post bigger ones later on if you like it!

Ashley's POV:

Ashley was late to school again but was that really anything new. As she rushed to get her things out of her locker and get to class, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to a girl who she didn't recognize. _She must be new_, Ashley thought. The girl just stood there not saying anything, wasting Ashley's time. _God what is with people, I'm already pissed off and she is just standing there staring at me_.

"**Do you want something?" **Ashley said becoming even more pissed off.

Spencer's POV:

_Wow. She is really beautiful. God, look at her eyes. I could get lost in them. Oh no... She is giving me a look like she is pissed off. I think she is about to yell at me. _

"**Do you want something?" **_Wow... She even has a great voice. Oh wait she asked me something. What should I say?_

"**Sorry. I'm new here and I'm just trying to find my way around. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was just looking for my class. So… do you by chance know where science lab 3 is?" **Spencer asked with a cute look on her face that says "_Please don't yell at me._" Ashley sees this and smiles.

"**Yeah I do. Sorry for yelling at you. It's just been a bad morning. I am actually on my way there if you want to walk with me," **Ashley responded.

_I think she might be my first friend in L.A., well as long as I stay on her good side. Wait I don't know her name._

"**Wait, I don't know your name. I'm Spencer Carlin." **Spencer reached out her hand to Ashley hoping Ashley would accept it and share her name also.

Ashley's POV:

_She wants to know my name. She is beautiful and even though I yelled at her she still wants to know my name. Wow. _

Ashley reached out and shook Spencer's hand. **"Ashley Davies. Nice to meet you."**

Ashley and Spencer just stood there looking at each other, until the bell brought them out of there staring contest.

"**I guess we should get to class," **said Spencer.

_Yeah but I don't want to go to class. Maybe she will skip with me and we can go to the beach. I'll ask. Maybe she will go for it. I really just want to go and spend time with her. _

"**Or we could skip, and I don't know… Go to the beach. Grab a bite to eat, get to know each other better. What do you say?"**

Spencer's POV:

_I really want to say yes. I don't understand why but I have a feeling I have to skip school and just go and get to know her better. My mom would kill me though. What should I do?_

"**Well… Okay yeah. Let's go. I mean its just school and I could always just start tomorrow instead of today. Only one problem. I don't have anything to wear at the beach."**

"**Oh I have extra suits in my car. Always keep one, just in case. You know?"**

Spencer nodded and then followed Ashley to her car.


	2. to kiss her

Ashley's POV:

Once arriving at the beach, Ashley gave Spencer a suit and told her where the changing rooms are. Spencer nodded and said she would be right back. After watching Spencer walk away, Ashley took off her skirt and top, leaving on just her suit.

_There that's better. God, I'm really glad she agreed to skip with me. I didn't think she actually would. Oh well, doesn't matter now. She came and that's all that matters to me._

After seeing Spencer headed back towards her, Ashley grabbed some towels and sun screen and put it in her bag. Ashley let Spencer put her school clothes in the car and then they headed down towards the water. On the way Spencer's cell rang.

"**Hang on a second. It's my dad."**

"**Okay. I'll be down there." **Ashley said, pointing to a spot where no one was.

Spencer's POV:

"**Hey Dad."**

"**Hey Spencer. I was just calling to see how school was."**

"**Dad I want to be completely honest with you. I met this girl and she was planning on skipping and she asked if I wanted to come, and I said yes. So I'm not in school, I'm at the beach."**

"**Oh that's fine honey. Just make sure you have your friend drop you off at my work before I leave at 6. And it will be our little secret. I'll call your bother and tell him I picked you up from school and took you with me to work. Okay?"**

"**Okay will do dad. Thanks"**

"**No problem Spencer. Thanks for being honest. But you do have to start school tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Bye dad."**

"**Bye."**

_I'm so glad I can be honest with him and he is okay with it. I'll have to make sure to let him know I love him and that he is the best dad ever. But for now, I got to get back to Ashley. I want to know so much about her. I want to know everything. But mostly I want to know why I have the biggest urge to kiss her._ _I though this wasn't going to happen again. I thought I had it under control. _

As Spencer was thinking this she walked towards Ashley.

"**Everything okay?"** asked the sun bathing Ashley, without opening her eyes.

"**Yeah. Everything is perfect."**


End file.
